


I'll Give You the Moon

by queenLiz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffiness, Loki is an Avenger, M/M, Romance, each avengener has their own idea of what romance is, loki has his own idea of romance as well, miscommunications, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the prompt</p>
<p>Some time in the future, when Loki has been 'redeemed', he has moved into the Avengers team. He is an integral member of the team - he even works with Jane whenever she shows up and. they get on well. After spending some time with him, she comes to realize that Loki is in love with Thor. Given that she dumped Thor because she realized that he was in love with Loki, she sees no reason not to tell the blonde eejit.</p>
<p>Basically, what I'm looking for is a story where Thor's attempts at wooing Loki are getting more obvious and dafter and grander gestures with Loki thinking Thor really is doing such a lot to prove that he still thinks of Loki as his brother.</p>
<p>+100 Thor at least talks about the idea of wrapping the moon in green ribbon for Loki.<br/>+1000 When all his attempts prove fruitless, he ropes in The Avengers, Darcy, Eric and even Fury to help him out.<br/>+10000 It is Fury's idea that finally clicks with Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> So this is some romance and some silliness.   
> No beta

It started with a huff. An exhalation of annoyed air with a sound that was uniquely Loki and only reserved for the impending visit of Thor.

An amused smile touched Jane’s lips at the sound. Loki may scoff and huff he was noticeably happier when they were together. Apart he was irritable and generally unpleasant.

She wondered how Loki knew Thor was near. Thor had a bit of a sixth sense when it came to Loki in that he always knew which world Loki was on though he couldn’t pin point the exact location. Still it was a pretty cool talent considering Loki always lied about where he was going. But, Loki always knew when Thor was close by, it was a talent that made him hard to capture when he and Thor were still enemies.

The door swung open with a loud and obnoxious bang. Thor announced his presence with a loud “BROTHER!” with his hands on his hips and that goofy grin on his face.

Jane smiled wider and turned to face Loki as he slowly turned to face Thor. For a brief moment though an odd look passed over Loki’s face before he faced Thor fully. The look was too fleeting for her to place it but she could have sworn she’d seen it before.

Mild indifference took over Loki’s face. “Must you yell Thor? Unlike you muscle heads us smart Avengers work during the day.”

The muscle heads Loki was referring to was Natasha, Clint, Thor and Steve leaving only Bruce, himself and Tony as the smart ones. Jane was an honorary Avenger and apparently one of the smart ones.

A wide bright smile replaced the goofy one and it was a smile she only saw on Thor’s face when he looked at Loki. “I have missed you.”

Loki’s green eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. “You were gone three days. I’m sure you found other distractions and people to amuse you.”

Thor entered the room all confidence and allure. “None amuse me that way you do.”

What was that odd look on Loki’s face now? Was she the only one who was seeing this? Bruce didn’t seem to notice. He was busy at the computer. Tony certainly didn’t seem to notice, she was still doing work on his suit. And Thor, who was looking directly at Loki seemed completely oblivious.

Though that wasn’t really any indication. Thor’s middle name was oblivious.

 But what was that look?

“Besides,” Thor continued. “You know you missed me.”

Loki did miss him, everyone in the tower felt it when Thor was gone. Loki was, usually solitary, but without his brother constantly seeking him out, he’d come out of his sanctuary in search of attention. And unlike a normal person who would simply sit himself at the table and start talking, he’d do something like blow the table up.

“No one misses you Thor.”

Thor walked over to the desk Loki was sitting at and leaned in close. “Say it, say ‘Thor, I Loki your only brother misses you when you’re gone.’”

Despite all efforts, a smile was tugging at Loki’s lips. “I will say no such thing. Did you come here simply to annoy me?”

“Yes.” Thor answered firmly.

There it was again! That same fleeting look on Loki’s face as he looked, no… stared at Thor’s face with his eyes slightly sad but bright. His lips were now busy in his teeth and his cheeks slightly rosy.

It was with a slow almost painful dawning but Jane finally figured it out.

LONGING!

It was a look of longing and of course she would know that look because it was the same look she’d give Thor when they were together.

Wait…

Was Loki in love with Thor?

No. It couldn’t be. Could it?

“Well you succeeded.” The look of annoyance returned. “You can leave.”

Thor stood up from where he was leaning on the desk and took a breath of accomplishment. “Yes, I believe I have done what it was that I set out to do.”

As Thor turned to leave, Jane studied Loki’s face hard to pick up on any little twitches she could. The way those green eyes followed down the expanse of Thor’s broad back and down to his firm butt made her have to cover her mouth to conceal her squeal.

Did Loki just check out Thor’s butt?!

A girlish glee almost over took her. She felt like she knew a secret but not just any kind of secret. A scandalous secret.

Only she couldn’t figure out who to tell. The only one who would appreciate this little tid bit of gossip was Tony but he was so tactless. He’d actually go back and tell Loki in a most embarrassing and brash way. Then he would tease the poor alien without mercy causing Loki to retaliate in a volatile manner. That would break Loki’s streak of longest time without attempting to kill an Avenger.

He was going on three years. They had given him a certificate and everything which Loki actually had framed. He really was trying to turn over a new leaf. Was it because he was hoping his good behavior would repair his relationship with Thor?

After many years of attacking, bothering in annoying the Avengers Loki had suddenly switched teams.

Without permission.

He just moved into the Tower and started responding to Avenger calls. Of course he met some resistance but saving Fury’s life squashed any real arguments anyone had.

He had failed the psychological terribly though. Jane had seen the results. It was bad. Worse than Tony’s bad. But it was apparent he wasn’t actually evil. His first instinct was to do good. If you dropped something he’d pick it up. If you asked for help he’d help you with little fuss. He had to convince himself to do something wrong and that wrong doing had to in some way be beneficial for him to do it. Being evil wasn’t instinct.

It only helped that he had magic.

But all of that paled in the light that Thor might be the reason for Loki’s attempt to turn away from the dark side. She sat there, legs shaking with the need to run and tell someone. It occurred to her, as she ran down a list of people she could squeal to, that she should just go and tell Thor.

Would it be weird seeing as how she was his ex?

They hadn’t been together in a long time. She had moved on and she wanted him to move on to.

With Loki.

His psychotic, not really his brother, brother.

She hopped off the chair she was sitting on abruptly making Loki look at her curiously.

“I’m going to the restroom.” She said entirely too loud and with far too much enthusiasm.

Loki arched a brow. “Well, have fun with that.”

Jane practically ran down the corridor to find Thor. She felt like she wanted to jump out of her skin and tell the world about it.

It wasn’t so much because it was Thor and Loki as much as it was Loki. For his entire time in the Tower, even the times he was imprisoned there, he’d never seemed to be interested in sex or finding a partner. Everyone knew Doom was totally about Loki but Loki seemed to just like to toy with the metal man.

But the look of want on Loki’s face made her want to see what he’d look like content.

She found Thor in the kitchen making a sandwich as he often did when he came back from his travels.

“Thor we need to talk.” She was out of breath and just slightly shaking with glee.

Thor looked up from the salami looked confused. “Jane, is everything alright?”

“Yes, yes. Ummm… so… right, here’s the thing.” How did she put this delicately? “Loki’s in love with you.”

Thor frowned for a moment before topping his sandwich with another slice of bread. “Has he put you up to this? Loki like jokes.”

“Yes I know.” Everyone knew. Loki didn’t hide his joy at tricks, jokes, mockery and storytelling. “But he doesn’t know I’m talking to you. He doesn’t even know that I know he’s in love with you.”

Thor picked up his sandwich and sat at the table. “Then how do you know?”

“Seriously? For one I’m a woman and for two I was in love with you for five years. I know the look.”

He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed on it thoughtfully. Jane couldn’t really figure out what he was thinking. Was he opposed to the idea or attracted to it? “We’re brothers.”

That was the easiest answer of course.

“No Thor, you’re not. Loki makes that very clear. He does not look at you as a brother.”

“But that does not mean he looks at me as a lover. I am nothing like what Loki would find attractive. He loves magic and I am limited to it. And he favors brunets.”

Jane took a breath and sat across from him. “He’s had a lot more time to process his ancestry. His love for you, even before his fall, was a little… odd and… obsessive. The question is, could you look at Loki as a lover?”

Thor took some more bites of his food seemingly thinking it over. “Loki is everything I am not and that attracts me. I love him. The idea of bedding him is not odd, we are gods after all we sleep with anything. But…”

“But what?” She pressed when he didn’t willingly continue.

“What if you are wrong? Our relationship has been on thin ice for a long time and I’ve just started to get us to a place where we could joke around. I don’t want to damage what we’ve got.”

“But if I am right, then you could possibly fix all the damage.” Jane pressed. “He gave up villainy, to live in the same tower where you live. He hasn’t tried to kill you at all since then. The more attention you pay him the nicer he is and the more calm. What does that tell you?”

Thor pushed his empty plate away. “Maybe he does want more.”

“You should talk to him.” She pressed. “You should tell him that you know and that you love him the same way.”

“Tell him!” Thor all but yelled looking outraged. “No, I must show him! Loki believe in actions not words. And he is a prince. He must be wooed!”

Jane blinked at Thor. “No Thor. I really think…”

“Yes I will earn his affections. He will not feel forced to be with me. It will be his choice, because he accepted my gifts of love!”

Jane shook her head frantically remembering all of Thor’s wooing techniques. Grand gestures of love and attention which were never as straight forward as he thought it was. Her room full of dolls still creeped her out just a little. “No Thor, that probably isn’t necessary.”

“Jane, thank you for this.” It was as if he wasn’t even trying to listen to her. “You might have given me something I would never have been able to acquire on my own.”

Jane watched Thor storm out of the room probably to go plan some ridiculous scheme to show Loki he loved him when a simple sentence could have done it just fine. She shook her head and huffed. “What an idiot.”

XXX

This was a stupid movie with a misleading title. This most certainly not a ‘wonderful life’. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it. Well except for Clint. Clint sitting with his head back, eyes closed and drooling slightly.

That was exactly how Loki felt.

_What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary._

Loki arched a dark brow. The moon? He wanted someone to give him the moon. Why couldn’t Thor profess his love in such a way? Why couldn’t Thor give him the moon?

Instead he’d been doing everything he could to remind Loki that he still loved Loki as a brother. He’d been especially attentive, giving Loki whatever he wanted.

“It is my job to give you all you need.” Thor had said when Loki questioned him.

That only infuriated Loki further. As if he needed another reminder that Thor was looking out for him as an elder brother would.

He didn’t need Thor. He’d get the moon himself.

He looked out the window into the night sky. The moon was big. From what he had studied the average person couldn’t live there. But he wasn’t the average person.

Still there were some issues with actually residing there. The extreme cold would be comfortable but not the fluctuating heat. And he’d need a food source even if he didn’t eat as much as mortals. The major obstacle was oxygen. He’d need a steady source.

Was there a way to shapeshift into something that doesn’t need air?

“I’m going to inhabit the moon.” He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but he did and every scientist in the room looked up at him.

“What do you mean?” Tony said. “Like steal it?”

“Are you an idiot?” Loki frowned. “Where would I put it? What would I do with it? It’s not like I could just go and put it in my pocket. You know alcohol kills brain cells. I’ve done a study. Don’t ask me where I got the brain.”

Bruce smiled.

Because he was there when Loki took it.

From the morgue.

“No, I’m going to live on it.” Loki explained. “Then I will own it. It will be mine.”

“You have serious sharing issues.” Natasha said. “Really, it isn’t yours just because you live on it.”

“Says a race that has slain many species just because they ‘live on it’.” Loki replied. “And you wouldn’t understand the joy of accomplishing such a feat.”

Natasha went to retort, but Tony intervened. “Wait, you want to find a way to live there.”

“Yes.” Loki answered. “I want the moon.” He stood up. “I’m going to the lab.”

It took Jane, Tony and Bruce only a second to follow.

XXX

Thor was starting to feel discouraged. Every attempt he’d made to woo Loki had failed. In fact, Loki had started to get angry at his attempts.

“I get it Thor. We’re brothers. Yes. You needn’t go through all this. Now remove yourself from the lab, I am trying to acquire the moon.”

It was odd that it wasn’t odd how much he suddenly wanted Loki. The chase wasn’t that peculiar, he’d been chasing Loki for a while now, but it was the end result that had changed. He didn’t want just any kind of relationship with Loki, he wanted to be his lover.

He wanted to be there when Loki retreated to his dark places and wanted to be there when he emerged looking for a happier place to be. He wanted to know him again and in an entirely different way.

He wanted to hold the man in his arms, taste his lips. He wanted to know if a simple kiss would be enough to shut him up for once.

But at the rate he was going, he’d never know anything like that because with everything Thor had tried to do, Loki had taken as another way Thor wanted to solidify his title as older brother.

He realized he needed help.

So he summoned the Avengers to the meeting table to find a way to woo the other alien.

“As something happened?” Steve asked. “Is Asgard in trouble?”

“No my friends, it is nothing of the sort. This is something of a personal matter really.” It wasn’t the first time the Avengers were there regarding a personal matter. When things weren’t going right, they’d get together and hash things out. The last time they gathered Barton was going through a rough patch with his wife. They were successful in repairing that relationship so Thor was optimistic that they would be able to help him now. “I am trying to woo Loki.”

There was a long, tense, confused, stunned moment as it seemed everyone tried to understand exactly what Thor was saying.

“Woo?” Natasha asked. “Like you want him… sexually.”

“Yes.” Thor answered with no hesitation or shame.

Now there were gasps and wide eyes dancing all around the room.

“Is it really that scandalous?” Thor asked. “It’s not like other gods haven’t slept with siblings. At least Loki and I aren’t blood.”

“Wait,” Natasha put up a hand trying to take a moment to gather her thoughts. Though it might not be an Earth custom, Thor was right in that it was not that foreign of a concept for gods. “Ok, so, how do you know Loki would welcome such advances?”

“Jane and I spoke about it. His actions and a woman’s intuition seem add up to this.” Thor explained. “However, I fear that he is so used to rejection that he cannot see that I am trying to move our relationship to a different level.”

“Alright,” Tony said. “So, Operation Bed Loki is starting. Ideas people, throw them on the table.”

“Well,” Clint said. “As the only married Avenger I feel as if my idea should be implemented first.”

Thor nodded. “I find no flaws in your logic.”

“You must by him trinkets. Decorations. Things he will have forever.” Barton explained. “This is how I won over my wife.”

“That’s stupid.” Tony said. “That is not going to work on Loki.”

“What do you know?” Barton asked. “You and Pepper aren’t married.”

“Friends,” Thro started. “Let us not fight. I will try Barton’s way and if it fails then we will reconvene.”

XXX

It was hard finding things that Loki either didn’t already have or couldn’t get on his own. Still, he went to each Realm buying things that he thought Loki would like to have.

A staff made from the dwarves that Loki could summon at will. A lot like Mjolnir. From the Light Elves he got some beautiful light green fabric that he made into curtains. From the Dark Elves he got some paintings, a little too dark for Thor’s tastes but they were right up Loki’s alley.

The Vanir made a portrait of Frigga for Loki. Despite the fact that he was a menace to every realm he visited, the death of Frigga hit Loki hard and it was the one thing that every realm regretted happening to the poor Jotun. Frigga was Loki’s greatest supporter. Losing that support invoked a sentiment in everyone.

Thor even went to Jotunheim to find some beautiful Ice Crystals to hang from Loki’s ceilings. From Asgard, he had brought a few things that Odin had kept of Frigga’s and somethings that were still in Loki’s rooms that used to belong to him.

He wasn’t allowed to visit the realm of the Fire Giants but he was able to pay a guard to get him some harvesting crystals. From Midgard he brought bookshelves and other furniture for Loki to enjoy.

He spent a great deal of money and found it a little nerve racking. He’d never had to work so hard to gain someone’s affections. It was a different kind of feeling wondering if your offerings would be pleasing.

Loki wasn’t pleased at being woken up at nine in the morning to moving people touching his things but he seemed to like opening each new gift.

“Seriously Thor, you needn’t keep doing these things. I understand you are trying to repair our relationship but…”

All talk stopped when he unwrapped the picture of Frigga.

It wasn’t just an ordinary picture though. Not in the least. Because in her arms was a small bundle, wrapped in a green blanket and she was looking down lovingly, that smile on her face telling the world she was the bundle’s proud mother.

“The Vanir painted it. I don’t remember the day you came, but they did. They said Frigga fell in love instantly. No one knew you weren’t hers.”

Loki looked at him. “This is beautiful.”

“Here, I got you more things from her rooms. Father… Odin… wanted you to have her witchery things.”

“Odin?” Loki sounded surprised.

“Yes. And he let me take somethings out of your room.”

Loki looked speechless for a moment, eyes darting around his room that was being noisily assembled around him. “If your intentions were to remind me that I am loved then you have succeeded.”

That wasn’t Thor’s only intentions but it was a step in the direction Thor wanted things to go.

A few days later, on the outside of Loki’s room was hanging Frigga’s picture and below it a plaque that said “We see the good in you.”

“Fury did it.” Natasha explained. “You might not have wooed him Thor but you certainly reminded him that he was wanted. Now we just have to make sure he always remembers that.”

Thor smiled.

At least he wasn’t the only one vested in Loki’s reformation.

XXX

Loki huffed as he stared at the moon. There were far more obstacles in owning the moon than he had previously thought. It was rather volatile up there. He’d had to have protection from meteorites and such. Though he would cause nothing more than a sting if they hit him, it was not interested in being woken up nightly by showers of rocks.

There was one good thing though. In the things Thor brought him, was one of Frigga’s books on the many different types of animals the realms had to offer. Turns out there was an animal that didn’t need oxygen to live. He was working on a way to shift into it.

The attention Thor had been paying him recently was indeed flattering. He wished it was less in the way of a brother and more in the way of a lover.

When he realized he was in love with Thor it was a hard thing to accept. It had happened one day after he attacked the Avengers and lost, again. He was put in his usual cell with his books, some clothes and his favorite snacks. All curtesy of his Thor.

Thor had always been looking out for him really. No matter what Loki did to try to get the man to hate him. That kind of blind love made Loki feel unbearably good. He sat down and wondered why this one person’s love was so important to him.

It wasn’t a moment that he’d seen on Midgardian shows. There were no butterflies in his stomach. There was no swooning or anything as silly as that. No it was something far more substantial. He couldn’t live without Thor. He craved Thor. He wanted Thor to claim him in every way possible.

But Thor continued to insist that he saw Loki as a brother. No matter how many times he tried to tell him they weren’t.

He looked around his room, at all the things Thor gave and smiled. There was nothing there that wasn’t in Loki’s tastes. It was a sweet gesture and if Loki didn’t know any better, he’d think Thor was trying to gain his affections.

That couldn’t be it though.

He looked back at the moon and smiled. “You will be mine.”

XXX

“So as expected,” Tony said as they sat around the table. “That didn’t work.”

Barton rolled his eyes. “It at least it got the ball rolling.”

“I don’t understand why you can’t just ask him out.” Steven exclaimed. “Surely the world hasn’t changed so much where you can’t just say ‘Loki, do you want to go out with me?’.”

Natasha nodded. “I agree. The direct approach might be your best bet.”

Thor nodded. The direct approach. Yes, he’d try that.”

XXX

“What do you mean go out?” Loki was cautious but with reason. He and Thor stopped hang out a long time ago. That was even before his fall from the Bifrost. They really didn’t have a whole lot in common. Loki wasn’t a heavy drinker and Thor wasn’t into intellectual conversation.

“Perhaps you’d like to get something to eat.” Thor explained. “I was told this place was much fun.”

“Well… who else is going?” Because surely Thor didn’t want to go out with him alone. This had to be an Avengers outing.

“No one.” Thor answered. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Loki looked down at his work. “But the moon…”

“Will be there when we get back.” Thor was not taking no for an answer that was for sure.

“Alright.” Loki hesitantly relented. “But only for a little while.”

That was before he had seen the wonderfulness of Dave and Busters though.

It was like a feast in one of Asgard’s great halls. There were games, music, ale and food accompanied by good humor and general happiness of everyone in the place. It was like being back home and for a moment, Loki had time to forget everything that had happened over the past years.

Their rivalry did come back though in the form of game playing. As they ate wings they battled each other with good natured trash talking. Though it was no surprise at the end of the night that Thor had more tickets, Loki was kind of proud that he won only by one.

He was even happier that Thor gave him all the tickets so he could buy all the trinkets he wanted to remember the night by.

He actually had fun. Fun to the point that he was tired when they arrived back home. There were no thoughts about the moon or anything else really accept a nice bath to wash off Midgardian germs and a restful two hour sleep.

“That was fun.” Loki had said when Thor helped Loki back to his room with his trinkets. “I forgot you could be fun.”

Thor had beamed brightly, his blue eyes shining in his happiness. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Perhaps we can do it again soon?”

Loki nodded emphatically. “After I acquire the moon. We shall go there to celebrate.”

Loki had closed the door to his bedroom so Thor couldn’t correct his intentions.

XXX

“So I’m starting to think your brother is as dumb as you are.” Natasha said bluntly.

“He is not dumb. He is not used to being desired. He doesn’t know what it looks like.” Thor explained.

“So what exactly did you say?” She asked. “When you asked him out?”

“I asked him if he wanted to get something to eat.” Thor said. “Is that not what a date is?”

“Ah-ha.” Natasha replied. “That is very generic. He probably didn’t know you meant as a courting ritual. He thought you were just being nice.”

“Well Steve failed to mention there were exact words that I needed to use.” Thor replied. Though he was happy he and Loki had a nice time and that Loki had been very happy the days following the event, Thor was a little let down that things didn’t turn out the way he’d wanted.

Steve shrugged. “I thought you knew what a date was.”

Thor huffed. “What now friends? Though your ideas are beneficial to the relationship Loki and I now have, they are not actually helping it prosper into the kind of relationship we both want.”

Nat sighed. “Why not just be honest with him. Say ‘Loki, I love you and it would please me greatly to take you to my bed as my lover.’”

The door suddenly swung open, pushed in by a burst of green magic. Loki walked in slowly, looking at each Avenger with squinting green eyes. “Am I not an Avenger? Why am I not included in these secret meetings.”

Natasha looked at Clint, who looked at Tony, who looked at Bruce, who looked at Steve who looked at Thor who looked at Loki.

“I will be honest with you.” Thor said slowly. “We are meeting in secret to discuss my growing feelings for you and your possible growing feelings for me. Our friends are helping me find ways to seduce you so that you and I can become lovers.”

There was a long tense moment before Loki burst out in laughter. It was a loud, obnoxious laugh that turned his pale face red and caused his green eyes to water. He laughed for a full three minutes before he righted himself.

“Oh Thor, you tickle me so.” Loki wiped a tear from his eye. “I care not about your secret meetings. I am going to NASA. They have sample moon rocks.”

Thor only blinked and Loki vanished feeling a little stung by Loki’s reaction to his honest appeal.

“Well that didn’t work.” Tony said.

Bruce cleared his throat. “Maybe flowers?”

XXX

Loki sat at the dining room table with the rest of the Avengers eating a jar of Nutella. Thor was the only one MIA and for that, Loki was happy.

In truth, Thor’s joke the other day had rattled him. They were words that Loki had been waiting to hear for years. His mind had to battle with his heart to gain control of the flooding emotions that Thor invoked. Why would Thor make such a joke?

Perhaps Thor thought they were in a place where they could joke around like that again. After all, Thor had been making an extreme effort to remind Loki of his place as his brother. The picture of their mother certainly was a reminder of that. And then bringing him trinkets from home reminding him of a time where they were side by side. Dave and Busters was a reminder of their nights feasting and playing and now playful jokes were apparently acceptable.

All of these were Thor’s attempts at reminding Loki that Thor still saw him as brother. And so all these things hurt Loki in a way no one would ever know about.

The only thing that seemed to help was this Nutella. This delicious chocolaty goodness remedied a sorrowful heart just fine.

To make matters worse, the force field around the moon was not going well. Rapidly fluctuating temperatures and low gravity made sustaining one challenging.

Why was it then whenever he tried to rule over something it never went right? Was he cursed to not be worshipped for all of eternity?

Thor came in then, carrying an array of colorful nice smelling Midgardian flowers and presented them all to Loki. There were dozens of different kinds of flowers too some of which Loki had never seen before.

“What is this?” Loki asked sorting through it all.

“A token of my love.” Thor said, hands on his hips, obviously proud of his offering.

What in the hell did that mean though? A token of his love? Did brothers on Midgard give each other flowers? And what were Midgardian flowers for? He knew some plants had healing powers and some gave off seeds that were edible. Is that what he was supposed to do with them? Eat them?

He picked up one and sniffed it before breaking off a petal and dipping it in the Nutella. One bite sent his taste buds into overdrive. It was so sweet and delicious. He ate more oblivious to the confused and slightly appalled looks the Avengers were sending to him.

He was even more oblivious to the god standing next to him waiting for at least a thank you.

XXX

“Dude, here is the problem with all your little offerings.” Tony said. “They are both platonic and romantic. You need something that screams sex.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Clint said. “Pepper is always mad at him.”

“Shut up Clint. I am a love god and I can tell you Thor that you are going about this all wrong.” Tony said confidently.

“So what do you advise Tony?” Thor asked. “You are suggesting what?”

Tony smiled. “A place called Ricky’s.”

Everyone groaned but Thor had followed the Iron Man to the store anyway.

Asgard had no place like this.

The Dark Elves did though.

Still, a place devoted totally to the art of love making was a sound idea. Only he wasn’t sure of Loki’s preferences. Was he a top or bottom? Did he like things thrusting inside of him or was he more found of penile play?

When Tony pulled out American Express Card Thor knew it didn’t matter. He would get one of everything ensuring it would put Loki in the mood for love making.

When they arrived back at the tower carrying bags of vibrators, anal beads, urethral sounds and silicon vaginas they sought Loki out immediately and found him sitting in the lab investigating some moon rocks and eating violets with Nutella.

The two men dumped the bags of toys on the desk in front of Loki both looking satisfied with their purchases.

The loud commotion drew the attention of the rest of The Avengers each groaning and shaking their heads.

Loki stared at his offering looking confused and unsure of what all of it even was. He slowly started examining the items trying to determine what they would be used for. In one hand he held a phallic like instrument and the other a flesh colored oddly shaped device.

He tilted his head. “What is this? It… it looks… it looks like a woman’s…” Sudden realization hit him hard. Hs head whipped around to what he was holding in his other hand realizing he was essentially hold a penis and a vagina. “Oh!” He exclaimed turning a bright pink. “Oh my!”

He threw the two instruments back on the table, eyes darting around in confusion. “Thor… why would you give me such an offering. There is no realm where this is acceptable.”

Thor’s face crumbled. He’d failed again.

“What would make you think this was welcomed? Or wanted? What you think I was killing people because I can’t find someone to release sexual tension with? This is insanity! Absolute madness!”

Thor wanted to crawl under a desk and hide. He sighed. “If you like not my gifts I will take it back.”

When he reached out to start repacking his items Loki slapped his hand away. “I did not say I didn’t want it. I said they were obscene.” He put a protective arm around his sex toys before he raised an eyebrow and smiled. “These will suite me fine.” He said, before disappearing.

It took Loki two weeks to reappear and it was noted by his glowing face. His eyes had a sparkle and he seemed lighter on his feet when Thor saw him. “You know.” Thor said to Tony as Loki practically danced around the lab humming a song. “I see a flaw in your plan. Now that he has all these ways to please himself why would he need me?”

Tony grunted. “You know, I didn’t even think about that.”

Thor scoffed. “And you call yourself a genius.”

Yes Thor was mad. All their ideas failed. Nothing was going to work and Thor had started to wonder if Jane was wrong. Perhaps Loki wasn’t getting it because he didn’t reciprocate Thor’s feelings?

“Hey Thunder Head?” Fury had come up to him a few days later while Thor stood on the roof of the Tower looking depressed and rejected. “What’s your problem?”

“I cannot seem to find a way to woo Loki.” He said honestly. “All tries have failed.”

Fury shrugged, “I can save the world, I can save many worlds, I can build weapons and I can order the destruction of whole cities. The one thing I cannot do is figure Loki out.” And in truth he didn’t really want to figure Loki out. Not even a little bit. He turned to leave. “What don’t you get him the moon? It’s all the little jerk talks about anyway.”

Thor looked up at the sky.

The moon! Of course! It was the only thing Loki had been asking for! How simple! He would give Loki the moon!

He would need help though and more than just the Avengers.

So he recruited Erik to help him get the materials he needed and he recruited Darcy, the Avenger’s press representative to help. After all, he didn’t want the world to think he was stealing the moon. No, in fact he wanted everyone to see just how loved Loki was.

XXX

It was a nice night. A light breeze blowing as the start of fall was approaching. Fury and Loki walked along the street coming from headquarters going towards the Tower. Fury had taken a particular interest in Loki’s studies on the moon and since Fury had connections to places that had materials Loki’s needed, they had started spending a lot more time together.

Theirs’s was an odd friendship but one that had flourished over the years. Loki admired Fury’s inability to die and Fury admired Loki’s inability to give up.

They were a block away from the Tower when they heard startled gasps and shocked whispers. Loki turned to see what everyone was so taken with but it was Fury who saw it first.

“You’ve got to be freaking kidding me!” He almost yelled.

Loki looked up to where everyone was pointing and then he saw it. The moon. Wrapped in a green bow and with two horns coming out of it.

He gasped at its beauty.

Suddenly it had occurred to him. All the gifts, the attention, the signs of affection were not attempts at repairing a brother’s relationship. No! It was an attempt at starting a romantic one.

He looked at Fury suddenly out of breath who looked at him shaking his head. “Thor’s an idiot.” Fury said.

Loki looked around. Everyone was smiling at him, as if they knew what it all meant. It wasn’t until a Midgardian held up the Daily News that he saw a picture of Thor with the headline, “Is that what you want Loki? I’ll give you the moon!”

HOW COULD HE BE SO STUPID?!

He took off to the Tower, heart beating and his stomach fluttering suddenly relating to every stupid Midgardian romantic movie he ever saw. He burst through the doors and ran directly into Thor’s waiting arms. He claimed his lips in a kiss not pulling back until he was in need of air.

“You love me.” He whispered.

Thor smiled. “That was all I was trying to say.”

They kissed again making the other Avengers make sweet “aww” sounds at the couple.

That was until the kisses turned less romantic and a bit more vulgar with shirts starting to come off and Loki whispering, “Worship me in front of my moon.”

Steve quickly starting ushering everyone out. “Let’s give them some privacy.”

“No wait!” Tony tried to fight. “I want to see how aliens have sex. It’s science!”

Ignoring his pleas and trying even harder to ignore the two aliens groaning and moaning Steve got them out and closed the door.

“The moon?” Darcy asked? “That’s what it took? The moon? That is so romantic!”

Erik nodded. “Yeah, let’s not show Loki any more movies.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments


End file.
